1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera, particularly to an electronic camera such as a digital camera which converts an optical image into an electronic signal with an imaging device and records the image data.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional digital camera, each of parameters related to image properties such as white balance (WB), gradation, brightness, tonality, and sharpness is set at a standard level beforehand. A digital camera is also known that is capable of changing the image property parameters depending on a subject to be captured and preference of the user.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 8-317276 discloses an electronic camera that changes the image properties such as a white balance by switching a capturing mode in accordance with the subject to be captured in a case where the subject is a screen of an oscilloscope or a screen of a television monitor.
However, the conventional camera that can change the image property parameters requires adjustment of the image property parameters before the image-capturing. Then, if the properties of the image that is captured after the adjustment are not satisfying to the user, the image property parameters must be re-adjusted and image-capturing must be performed again, or, the recorded image must be corrected by using an image processing application software with a personal computer.
Such conventional processing is bothersome, and besides the user may lose a good opportunity to capture images. Further, if the recorded image is processed by using the image processing application software after the image recording, the image quality is deteriorated.